


Bad Day

by epicallyducky



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M, oh also dirk wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallyducky/pseuds/epicallyducky
Summary: Dirk doesn't know what to do.





	Bad Day

Dirk flinches as he hears a door slam shut somewhere. He assumes it's the front door and the sound of heavy footsteps echo throughout the empty house, making the teenager glance at his room's doorway. A blur of red and blue makes its way inside of his room, making him sigh.

"Bad day?" Dirk asks, closing the book he was reading and setting it on the bedside table. Todd falls face-first onto the other boy's bed, body sinking deep into the navy blue duvet. Dirk looks down at him from his position on his bed and raises his eyebrows expectantly, even though he knows his friend can't see him. A muffled voice is heard from the sea of covers and Dirk can vaguely make out a few profanities here and there.

"I can't understand what you're saying, Todd." He pushes his glasses up his nose and crosses his legs so that he's sitting more comfortably. His best friend rolls over onto his back and the scowl Dirk was expecting to see was evident on his face. The warm afternoon sun shines down on the brunet just right and his hair almost looks like it’s glowing. Birds are filling the air with their soothing and melodic singing and a gentle breeze flows in through Dirk's open bedroom window.  Dirk looks at the sight before him with an amused expression, because Todd Brotzman would be one of the only people in the world who would be in a shit mood on a day as nice as this. Todd's eyebrows furrow deeper on his face and Dirk braces himself.

"My parents fucking suck." Todd snarls into the air, his voice cracking slightly -as it tends to do more than Todd would like. Dirk lets out a breath and moves from his sitting position to lie down next to his friend, tucking his hands behind his head. They don't look at each other when Todd continues.

"First they take away my phone, then cut off half of my allowance -half! Half of my fucking allowance, as if I wasn’t already broke to begin with," Dirk's gaze on the ceiling gets partially covered suddenly by the grand hand gestures the other boy started to make. Dirk's hands are now resting on his stomach when he turns his head to face his best friend. Todd's hands fall onto his face and Dirk can hear him groan into them. The red-headed boy's lips form into a line and he starts to nibble on the bottom one. It was one of those days again. Days when Todd would let the churning in his stomach get the better of him and storm out of his own house, despite how his parents and sister try to reach out to him. Dirk has seen it happen first hand. Him and Todd had always had trouble handling their anger  but Dirk had been aware of his own state long before Todd had, and Dirk has been letting himself be an outlet for Todd’s feelings for as long as he could remember.

The soft sounds of cars driving by float in through the window and Dirk again takes a moment to admire how nice out it is. They shouldn’t be wasting the day in his room cooped up and sulking. He knows that if he lets Todd sulk for too long he’ll just end up getting crankier and crankier; sometimes even madder. It was Dirk’s responsibility to keep Todd’s inner demons at bay, that’s how their whole friendship started.

Dirk narrows his eyes, looks at his friend with a considering expression. “Let’s go out.” He says suddenly. Todd slowly moves one hand away from his face and stares at the other boy. “What?” His eyebrows are still furrowed and he looks at Dirk like he’s an extraterrestrial being from a different planet.

“My parents won’t be home for another three hours, we’ve got time.” Dirk continues despite his friend’s expression. He swiftly starts to sit up, leaving Todd to stare at his back with the same confusion he’s developed. Dirk faces the other boy with his back against the window, and Todd takes a moment to mentally point out how the sunlight is radiating off of his best friend. A light brighter than what already constantly surrounded the other boy. Todd squints more, but not out of confusion this time, but because of how bright the sun was.

“What are you going on about?” Todd brings his arm to block his eyes from the sun as he turns his head to look at the red-headed boy. Dirk beams –almost literally to Todd, and Todd catches the glint that appears on his friend’s glasses. Dirk grins down on him.

“C’mon,” Suddenly, Todd’s tugged harshly from his comfortable position on the older boy’s bed and he’s standing up before he even gets to ask any more questions. Dirk pulls on his arm again and leads him away from the bed, the pair of boys climbing out the window.

“Where the hell are we going?” Todd asks after ten minutes of walking, his voice more filled with curiosity and suspicion than annoyance. Dirk still has a firm grip on his arm and the former grins. “You’ll see, trust me.” He says, and Todd does trust him.

_ Todd trusts him _ . More than he would ever be okay with letting Dirk know. Todd would trust Dirk with his life –already does. Todd was never good at making friends, but Dirk came to his rescue when he was at his lowest point. Dirk went to Todd, and that fact is what keeps Todd alive and not completely broken on the inside. To Todd, Dirk was one of the best things to ever happen to him, and a lot of things have happened to Todd.

Dirk’s hand loosens its grip and slides down Todd’s arm, repositioning itself on the latter’s hand. The brunet feels some of his body heat rise onto his face and he glances over to his friend, who is still grinning and not looking at him. Todd’s annoyed at how the sun keeps outlining his best friend somewhat perfectly, as if Dirk was some kind of angel sent down from heaven to save and protect him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it were true.

They reached a field. A vast, wide space of dew-coated grass; untouched. The trees sway in the gentle breeze and various birds can be seen going about their own business. Todd looks at Dirk when they both stop at the edge of the field. If Todd thought Dirk was glowing before, he was the literal sun to Todd right now. The smile on his best friend’s face was wider than ever and the way the corners of his eyes creased made Todd’s stomach do things he has been trying to ignore for quite some time now. It was a hopeless feeling, Todd thought. Dirk would never see him that way.

“Where are we?” Todd asks, squinting at the field to see if there was anything in it that he missed. Dirk looks at him, surprised and with his eyebrows furrowed, but his smile doesn’t waver.

“You really don’t remember?” They’re walking again when Dirk says this, and although the shade of the trees feels nice against his skin, he doesn’t like the fact that they’re blocking the sun. There is one tree in the middle of the field in its whole natural glory. A tree so big Todd has to do a double take as him and Dirk start to approach it. Dirk gives the tree an once-over. 

“What is it?” Dirk lets go of Todd’s hand, not answering his question. Todd’s hand feels empty without the other’s hand in his but he watches as said friend starts circling the tree. Todd follows him, looking the tree up and down alongside Dirk.

“I can’t find i- Oh! I found it!” The smile is back on Dirk’s face and Todd follows his gaze to see something on the tree. He puts a hand over his eyes to let him see better.

“What is that?” The whatever-it-was on the tree was too high up, almost a third of the tree high. Dirk rolls his eyes and grins somewhat smugly over at his best friend.

“The thing you carved into this the first time we fought.” Dirk’s soft voice speaks volumes to Todd, an expression of shock and bewilderment mixed onto Todd’s face. He doesn’t remember that day, but at the same time, he does. It was a few days after he had let Dirk in. Days after Dirk had come to help him and Todd let him in. He was mad at himself for letting him in. Of course he let him in. Todd promised himself that he would never let anybody in and yet, Dirk had been so soft, so caring, he actually listened to Todd, how could he have not let his walls down? He had trained his heart to be made of stone, and yet Dirk had to come to him and be a miner. He made his body an indestructible tower that was supposed to keep his emotions and thoughts pent up and trapped inside, then Dirk just had to come and be a knight. Todd has suffered more than he would ever wish upon his greatest enemy and he was so close to drowning in a sea of his fears and his own devices-

And yet…

“You just had to be an angel.” Todd breathes out, swallowing at how shaky his voice was. His hands clench into fists at his sides and he’s suddenly very aware of Dirk’s presence beside him.

The air is heavy, Todd’s vision starts to blur and he refuses to let the tears fall. He angrily wipes away a tear that was threatening to fall and he grits his teeth.

“Why did you save me?” His voice is strangled, his tongue feels too thick inside of his mouth it’s making it hard for him to get the words out. He’s glaring at the grass below his feet and he can feel his best friend’s gaze on him. Todd hears the sound of feet shuffling against the grass and he refuses to look up, choosing instead to glare harder at the ground beneath him.

“Todd,” the boy stated shudders at the tone of Dirk’s voice, but keeps his gaze on the ground. A pair of Converse much like his own appear in front of his feet and he can feel his hands clench harder; so hard he feels like he’s close to having bloody palms. He hates the way more tears start to fall as he feels a hand rest gently on his cheek. He hates the way he moves his head to lean into the touch. He hates the way his hands start to slacken as the hand on his face carefully brings his head up to meet the other boy’s gaze.

He hates-

He  _ hates- _

_ He hates- _

He hates how soft the pair of lips that meets his are. He hates the heavy feeling that starts in his chest when he steps closer. He hates the way he can feel his heart pounding in his chest and throat and how he can hear it pounding in his ears. He hates how his hands and fingers move to tangle themselves into coarse and thick red hair. He hates how he holds on for dear life, deepening and deepening the kiss until he feels himself slip on the dew-covered ground, sending both boys crashing down onto the grass below them.

Blue eyes meet blue.

He hates that specific shade of blue.

Their breaths mix as they try to catch their breath.

He hates how his breath smells like mint.

The boy on top of him slowly starts to smile up at him.

He hates that million-watt smile.

Said boy starts to laugh, a sound that comes from his core and his soul and his heart.

He hates that laugh.

“Because I love you.” Dirk says, still chuckling slightly. Todd scowls, eyes still red from crying.

He hates that he let him in.

And yet-

And  _ yet- _

_ And yet- _

“I… I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow 15 y/o me was pretty shit at writing (refer to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13401162) for more info on that)


End file.
